


Pothead

by FiveFootFrankie



Series: Drarry Adventures in Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveFootFrankie/pseuds/FiveFootFrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries calling Harry a name like always, but he accidentally calls him Pothead instead of Scarhead and Harry finds it funny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pothead

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about British slang and especially not about what it was when Harry Potter was actually set, but for now we're just gonna say pot was a term for marijuana. This is set about third year so they're immature little thirteen year olds.  
> I'm not super happy about this one but I keep seeing the nickname Pothead and this is all I can think of

 

Draco glared at Har-Potter as he landed on the ground, snitch in hand. Stupid Potter and his perfect seeker skills. Draco landed and walked towards the changing rooms, glaring at Potter as he went.

"Bitter, Malfoy?" The Weasel asked from behind as he and Granger entered the pitch to congratulate Potter.

"Why, because he has a faithful pet weasel?" Draco bit back as Har- _Potter_ approached the group. Draco sneered at him, wondering how he could still look good all sweaty and windswept.

"God, what is your problem, Malfoy?" Potter barked and Draco wondered what "god" was. "Can't I just go have a shower after a game without having to fight with you?"

Draco's cheeks reddened in what he would insist was anger. "Well, your weasel started it, Pothead." Draco cursed to himself. He'd answered without thinking and tried to call him "Potter" and "Scarhead" at the same time. He'd have to make that a new nickname to make up for the mistake, Draco decided. He sneered at Granger when he noticed she was giggling.

"What's so funny, Granger?"

"Do you even know what pot is, Malfoy?" Potter asked with a gleam in his eye.

"What are you, stupid Potter? 'Pot calling the kettle black'. It's something you cook in."

Potter full out laughed, Granger continued to giggle and Weasley just looked confused.

"It's a drug, Malfoy. Muggles smoke it to get high." If it was possible Draco could tell his cheeks turned even more red.

"Well, why would I care about anything those idiotic muggles do?"

"Maybe you should know what names you're calling me next time, so you don't call me something like 'angel'."

Draco's glare deepened and his curiosity peaked. Now he had three muggle things he had to learn about. His father would kill him if he found Draco with Nott's Muggle Studies text book, but that was a risk Draco would have to take.

Stupid Potter and his muggle references. 


End file.
